


if you close your eyes

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of car accident, Professor Joe, Reincarnation, baker Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Yusuf first meets Nicolò on the battlefield. Then, he meets Nicolò in Cairo. Then, in other cities throughout the world.Now, Joe meets Nicky at a coffee shop.OrThe reincarnation fic, where Joe’s immortal and Nicky’s not.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Original Female Character
Comments: 81
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themoonwhenimlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonwhenimlost/gifts).



> Happy (1 day) early Birthday Steph! I promised a Coffee Shop AU with a happy ending, so the happy ending will be posted on your actual birthday.
> 
> Sorry not sorry?
> 
> I love you!

“Will you stop?” 

Joe pauses his attempt at pacing a hole in the floor to glare at Booker.

“You’re just going to keep working yourself into a frenzy.” Booker tsks at him.

“I’m nervous.”

“You’ve done this before.” Booker points out  _ unhelpfully. _

And the thing is, is that Joe  _ knows  _ he has. He’s nine hundred and fifty four years old, and he died his first death nine hundred and twenty one years ago, leaving him forever thirty three. 

His first death. Stabbed by a long sword at the hands of one Nicolò di Genova, but not before Joe was able to stab him first. Only, Joe gasped awake and Nicolò stayed dead.

Or so he thought. Thirty years practically to the day he sees Nicolò looking every bit the same, minus the ridiculous chain mail, working in Cairo. 

At first he thought that Nicolò had survived that fateful day, like Joe had, but over time he came to realize that wasn’t the case. This Nicolò was not from Genova, even though his family hailed from there. He was born thirty years earlier. 

Over the years they traveled together, became lovers, and when Nicolò had started to age, Joe told him his secret. 

After his Nicolò passed, it became clear that history was repeating itself. 

Ever since that second meeting, Joe will meet Nicolò one way or another, spend however long they have together in that lifetime, and then thirty years after he inevitably loses Nicolò, he’ll find him again. 

Nicolò isn’t always the same. He’ll have different hair, different styles, even different names. But he always looks at Joe like he’s the sun. 

Joe gets to fall in love with  _ every  _ version of Nicolò he meets. 

Nicolò never remembers Joe or the lifetimes they’ve lived. Something Joe has spent his long life cursing the universe for. 

Now, he’s pacing his apartment floor, thirty years after he last lost Nicolò to old age. He never knows why he gets an inkling to do something or go somewhere a year or two before the thirty years is up, but he always follows his gut and does what his heart tells him. 

This time he  _ knew _ he needed to be a university professor. Booker ever so kindly forging documents for him and now that he’s been at the university for two years he’s getting anxious. 

With technology how it is he knows he could’ve looked up Nicolò. He knows he’ll have some variation of the name he had all those years ago when Joe was still Yusuf and Nicolò was still Nicolò. 

But, he doesn’t want to.  _ Well, that’s not true.  _ But he feels like that’s cheating destiny. 

So far they’ve always met organically. Joe never seeks him out and once he gets comfortable enough to let his guard down and share their past with Nicolò it always goes over as smoothly as it can. 

“Too many times.” Joe answers Booker solemnly. 

“Joe.” 

“No. No, I’m being melancholic.” 

Booker snorts but then softens. “Hey.” Booker stands and grabs Joe’s shoulders. “This is always the worst part but once you meet it’s like he never left.”

“I know. I know.” The thing is Joe  _ does _ know. Even though Joe always goes through thirty year periods without Nicolò he always gets him back. 

_ Reincarnation. _

Or, that’s what Copley, Booker’s husband, had called it when he first became immortal and joined their family. 

“Alright enough of this.” Booker walks over to the front door to put on his shoes. “I want coffee, we’re getting coffee.”

“I have coffee here.” Joe mutters weakly as he puts on his own shoes. 

“I want to try that new place on Charlie.”

“Cup of Joe?” Joe groans even as he says it. He  _ hates  _ coffee shops close to the university because he always seems to run into students. 

“Yes that one! I like the name.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too,  _ mon chéri.” _

Joe laughs as Booker blows him a kiss as they make their way to the coffee shop. 

“I’m telling James you said that.”

“You wound me, Yusuf.”

“You’ll get over it.” Joe mumbles as he pushes open the door to the coffee shop with an entirely un-unique name. 

He’s about to let Booker walk in first when he turns and runs into someone. The moment they touch Joe knows it’s Nicolò.

Joe’s breath catches and they lock eyes, only Nicolò doesn’t have the usual look of wonder when they meet, no. This time he’s scowling. 

“Scusi.” Nicolò looks at him and scurries away but not before shooting a glare back at Joe. 

Booker shrugs and a woman wearing an apron behind the counter quickly apologizes for Nicolò’s behavior.

“Sorry. Nicky’s not normally so rude to customers.” The woman glares at Nicky and Joe smiles at the name. 

_ Nicky.  _

He’s never gone by Nicky before but Joe immediately loves it. 

“It’s alright. Maybe he didn’t see me.”

Booker snorts and Joe elbows him in the side. 

“Maybe.” The woman looks at Nicky and turns back to them. “I’m Nile, what can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a large soy chai with extra whip cream.” Booker cuts in and Joe rolls his eyes at his drink choice. 

“I’ll take a coffee please, two sugars.” Joe says and Booker elbows him now and points to a sign.

_ First coffee is free for customers named Joe. _

“Oh! Free coffee?”

“Is your name Joe?” Nile asks as she pulls out two punch cards for them.

“Yes.” Joe answers at the same time Nicky says, “That’s not his name.”

“Nicky.” Nile hisses and turns around. “Frankie! Come get your boy.” 

Another woman comes out from the back of the counter and takes one look at everyone and then grabs Nicky who starts muttering something that suspiciously sounds like  _ his name is Yusuf  _ in Italian.

Joe's staring stock still and Booker’s looking at him like he’s worried Joe’s going to start freaking out. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry. Coffee’s on the house. I promise he is  _ not  _ like this.”

Nile’s worried voice breaks him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“It’s okay. I’m a professor at the university so my real name is in my bio. It’s Joseph.”

“Presumably most people named Joe have a full name.” Nile mumbles and looks back to where Frankie is forcing Nicky to sit down. 

“Anything else?” Nile asks as Joe stares at the bakery case. 

“No thanks.” Joe answers and they take their coffees to go.

“That was weird.” Booker mutters when they get outside. 

“You think?” Joe scrubs a hand over his face. “He’s never been hostile towards me.”

“Except the first time.” Booker points out unhelpfully. 

Joe glares at him.

“C’mon, we’ll come back tomorrow after your class. Maybe he’ll be in a better mood.”

**~~~**

Turns out, Nicky is  _ not _ in a better mood when they head back to Cup of Joe.

Nile shoves him into the back as they order and Joe’s heart sinks. 

Booker looks like he’s about to say something when Joe spots baklava in the bakery case. 

“Baklava?” 

“Oh yes. Nicky loves it, loves to travel, so he bakes different versions from around the world. If you put in some money and guess the ingredients we’ll give you one on the house.”

Joe looks up at a sign that says:

_ Place your bets! _

Booker snorts and Joe is transported to the last time Booker and Nicolò bet five hundred dollars on Andy guessing the flavors of an Eastern Turkey baklava.

Joe can hear Nicolò’s voice in his head. 

“ _ Five hundred, Booker?”  _

Joe turns to look at Booker and can tell he’s reliving the same memory. 

“Alright, five dollars Joe can guess that one.” Booker points to one on the top shelf and places a five dollar bill in the bowl.

“Okay!” Nile scoops up the baklava and hands it to Joe on some parchment. Before he takes a bite, Nile's yelling for Nicky and Frankie.

“Nicky! Frankie! We’ve got a guesser!” 

A crash sounds and then giggling and Joe’s breath catches at the sound of Nicky’s laughter.

“Honestly, introduce my wife to my best friend  _ once _ .” Nile mumbles and Joe chuckles. 

He understands that sentiment, the first time he introduced Nicolò to Andy, Quynh, and Booker, and every time thereafter, they’ve all become fast friends.

“Who’s guessing?” Nicky asks and then pauses when his eyes lock with Joe’s.

Nicky turns away too quickly for Joe to notice anything so he decides to take a bite of the baklava and moans at the flavor.

“Mmm. Hazelnut, not walnut.” Joe takes a bite as Booker starts counting the ingredients off on his fingers. Nile smiles at him.

“Black Sea.” Joe smiles and takes another bite. “Rose water, pomegranate.”

Joe can see Nicky tensing and Joe takes another bite.

“Mmm. Eastern Turkey.” 

Joe opens his eyes in time to see Nile clapping and Booker smirking. 

But Joe only has eyes for Nicky, who’s covering his face in his hands as he turns and heads back behind the counter. Frankie pats Nicky on the back and looks at Joe and Booker.

“You’re the first one to guess that flavor profile.” Then she turns on her heels to find Nicky.

“That was amazing!” Nile’s still smiling and Joe shrugs. 

The flavors are familiar because it’s the last piece of baklava they bought Andy together, on their last trip to Turkey, the one Nicky bet Booker on.

Booker shrugs at him and orders another coffee.

“Do you want your free pastry now or rain check?”

Joe thinks about it for a moment. “Rain check.” 

Nile nods and pulls off a coupon from a little booklet and hands Joe a coffee. He thanks her for both as he wanders over to the wall of books and smiles at the little stand to drop off used books. 

“This was Nicky’s idea.” Nile says as she comes up beside him.

“The books?” Nicolò always did love books. Joe smiles at the warm memories.

“Mm. My wife and I wanted to open a coffee shop, and Nicky agreed to partner with us if he could bake and bring his books.”

Joe feels warm all over at the very  _ Nicolò  _ like thing that was to do. Nicolò was always reading and feeding people.

“These are his?” Joe looks over at the books.

“Some of them, yes. He thinks they should be shared with the world, which is why if you leave a book.” Nile points to the stand. “You can take a book.” 

“I love that.” Joe says honestly.

“So did we.” The bell at the front door jingles to indicate a new customer and Nile smiles as she goes to help them.

“How very Nicolò.” Booker mutters as he walks up to the books.

“I know.” Joe stops suddenly when he sees them. 

His books. His poetry. Nine of them, the very first volume  _ One Thousand Sixty Nine  _ is the only one missing. 

“Joe.”

“He has my poetry books.” Joe whispers, looking at the volumes, all written under various cover names. Except the first one. Which hasn’t been in print for a long time, the remaining copies sitting in a trunk at his house. 

“He has good taste.” Booker tries to joke but Joe isn’t convinced. 

“He’s never.” Joe shakes his head. “He’s never had any of my things before.” 

Booker turns back to look at where Nile and Nicky are whispering with a look of great concentration on his face. 

“What?” Joe snaps and then immediately apologizes. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. C’mon, you can come back tomorrow.”

“I don’t…”

“Joe.” Booker grabs his shoulders after they get outside. “I know this is different but when has any of this ever made sense?”

“No, you’re right.”

“I usually am.” Booker says smugly as Joe rolls his eyes.

“Don’t push it.” 

**~~~**

Joe changes up his tactics the next day, heading to Cup of Joe  _ without  _ Booker. 

He’s waited thirty years to see his Nicolò, hopefully he can manage a single conversation with Nicky that doesn’t involve glaring. 

_ No such luck.  _

“Morning Nicky.” Joe says brightly and Nicky, ever the professional, sighs with his  _ whole  _ body and gets Joe’s coffee. 

That he doesn’t even have to ask Joe what he likes to drink makes Joe smile.

“Did you want your free pastry?” Nicky asks him and Joe smiles at the first real words Nicky has spoken to him.

“Surprise me?” Joe smirks and some of the tension Nicky’s carrying eases. 

Nicky picks a pastry that Joe finds vaguely familiar and when Joe takes a bite he actually can’t help the moan that escapes. 

“Oh my god, this is my favorite.” Joe says around a mouthful of a desert he hasn’t had in  _ years _ . His mother used to make a variation of this and Nicolò always replicated it when he would learn that fact. 

“I know...I’m glad you like it.” Nicky curses in Italian and Joe can only look at him inquisitively. 

Before Joe can say anything else another customer walks in taking Nicky’s attention. 

Joe walks over to the bookcases and discretely pulls his own book out of his bag, the first volume that Nicky’s collection is missing. He places it on the  _ Borrow a Book _ shelf and turns back to speak to Nicky.

“Ci vediamo domani.” Joe waves, pleased at the look of shock on Nicky’s face. 

Joe’s about to go to class when he sees a text from Booker. 

[Book: you gave him the book didn’t you?]

[Joe: how did you know that?]

[Joe: did you break into my place again?]

[Book: I have a key]

[Joe: I’m taking it back]

[Book: no you aren’t]

Joe sighs, Booker’s right. He isn’t taking his key back. They all have keys to each other’s place, privacy long since passed between all of them. It’s more  _ enter at your own risk  _ now. But still. 

Joe wanted a little more time with his decision to essentially out himself as  _ himself  _ with this prickly version of Nicolò before everyone else knew about it. 

And everyone else  _ would  _ know about it because Booker likes to gossip. 

He pockets his phone, resigned to spending hours with ungrateful students before he can see Nicky again. 

**~~~**

Joe  _ thought _ when he walked into Cup of Joe the next morning he would be met with a shy smile and a  _ ‘how did you find that edition?’  _ of his book that he dropped off. 

What he did not expect was for Nicky to grab him by the arm and bring him right back outside in such a flurry that Joe nearly falls down. 

Joe takes a moment to steady himself as he takes in the anger and  _ fear _ on Nicky’s face. 

It’s something Joe hasn’t seen in centuries, although this Nicky is already so different than the Nicolò’s of the past, from his longer hair curling around his ears, the beard around his face, and two gold earrings, but also the fact that he seems to  _ remember  _ is enough for Joe to know this time is different.

“Where did you find this?” Nicky scowls and shakes the book Joe dropped off the day before in front of his face. 

“I…”

_ “Yusuf. _ ” The sound of Joe’s real name jolts him back into awareness. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I had it in my collection. Thought I could complete yours.”

“Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad ibn al-Kaysani.”

Joe sucks in a shaky breath.

“Tell me how I  _ know _ that’s your name.” Nicky snarls. “Tell me.”

“How? I don’t - ” 

“ _ He’s the moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold.”  _

“Nicky.”

“Tell me,  _ Yusuf,  _ how I didn’t have to read a  _ single  _ line in this damn book to know what it said.” Nicky shoves the book into Joe’s chest and he clutches it to him. 

“I - ”

“Better yet. Tell me how I  _ remember  _ you writing this. In Malta, in our cottage by the sea with the windows open while I laid in bed.  _ ‘Nicolò, habibi, stay just like that.’ ‘Are you sketching again, amore mio?’ ‘No, writing about our love.’ _ Because it  _ is _ a memory, isn’t it? _ ”  _

Joe feels like he’s been sucker punched. 

“You...you remember?” 

Nicky groans and grabs at his hair. Joe doesn’t know how this is possible. So many things in his life haven’t made since but Nicolò, even though they go years without each other, has always been his constant. 

“Tell me how this is possible?”

“I can’t, I…” Joe feels like he can’t breathe and the incoming panic isn’t helping. “I have to go.” 

Joe turns quickly and walks away from Nicky as fast as he can even though Nicky’s shouting after him. 

“Yusuf!”

Joe feels like running but he’s already struggling to breathe so he doesn’t, thankful that Booker and Copley live close to the coffee shop. 

He gets to their door and knocks, barely able to stand. He could use his key but that would require effort. He hears someone’s footsteps, Copley’s probably, and braces against the door as it opens.

“Joe? Why didn’t you use your key?” Copley asks him and then frowns at him.

“James.” Joe croaks out and Copley immediately knows that something is wrong because Joe has called him James exactly one time, and it was when Copley and Booker got married.

“Okay. C’mon. Can you walk?” 

Joe nods and he can tell Copley is checking him over to see if he’s injured.

“‘M fine.”

Joe sinks down onto their plush couch as Copley calls for Booker.

“James? Was someone at the door?” Booker takes one look at what Joe is  _ sure _ is the most pathetic he’s ever looked before Booker’s running over to him.

“Joe? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Booker’s frantically checking him over and Joe just shakes his head. 

Joe looks up at the sound of more footsteps and cringes when he sees Andy and Quynh. 

“What? You didn’t think we remembered what year it is?” Andy asks as she sits on the coffee table. 

Joe gives her a weak smile as Booker grabs his hands to stop them from shaking.

Copley hands him a glass of water and Joe’s grateful for the cold, as he takes a couple of minutes to get his breathing under control. 

When he’s finally able to take a true breath he looks up at the people he’s called family for longer than anyone should  _ ever  _ live and cries.

“He remembers.” Joe says brokenly.

“Who?”

“What does he remember?” 

“What happened?”

“Nicky?”

Joe ignores the rapid fire questions from everyone and just  _ looks _ at Booker. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Someone _ tell me what’s going on.” Andy uses her  _ no nonsense  _ voice and Joe cringes.

“He met Nicolò the other day.” Booker sighs after a moment when Joe stays silent. 

Andy and Quynh gasp, which Joe supposes is nice, that Booker didn’t let the cat out of the bag until Joe could tell them himself. 

“He goes by Nicky this time.” Joe smiles at the memory of finding out that Nicolò uses a nickname in this lifetime. 

“He owns a coffee shop with two of his friends, it’s called Cup of Joe.” 

Andy snorts and Quynh swats at her arm. 

“He, well there were signs the last couple of days that he knew things about me, about us, that he shouldn't have. But I just assumed it was me overreacting.”

“I take it the book didn’t help?” Booker holds up the book to show everyone and Joe nods.

“I dropped it off yesterday and today before I even made it inside Nicky was grabbing me and bringing me outside to tell me he remembered every line of poetry.”

“Well, that  _ would _ make sense if he read it yesterday.” Copley sits down next to Booker, who immediately grabs his hand. 

“He didn’t just remember the poetry. He remembered what we were doing when I  _ wrote  _ it.”

“Gross.” Booker gags and Joe shoves him while everyone laughs.

“No. We were in Malta. He told me word for word the conversation we had.”

“And you remember it?” Andy asks and Joe glares at her.

“Of course I do.” Joe snaps and then reaches out to squeeze Andy’s hand in apology. 

“What do you want to do?” Andy asks him and Joe shakes his head.

“No, it’s not just about me or - ”

“Joe. If he’s remembering you need to tell him. You always do anyway.” Booker says quietly. 

“He was just so confused.” Joe puts his head in his hands, ashamed at himself for leaving Nicky there when he was clearly freaking out. 

“Hey.” Booker grabs his shoulder and Joe looks at him.

“I just left him. He’s all alone and I left him, probably wondering what’s going on.” 

“It’s too late now to do anything. You can go to the coffee shop tomorrow and see him.” Booker suggests as Copley stands to make dinner.

“Tomorrow.”

Joe wants to go now. Wants to comfort Nicky or at least be an outlet for his frustration. Joe’s never had to explain their history to Nicky with Nicky already having a head start. 

“Fine. Copley better be making croque monsieurs.”

“I am!” 

Booker laughs and claps him on the back and Joe nods, resolute to fix this, so he doesn’t lose Nicky this lifetime. 

**~~~**

Joe shows up at Cup of Joe right as it’s opening, a small bushel of lavender, Nicolò’s favorite, in his right hand, and his poetry book in his left. 

Nile takes one look at him when he gets to the counter and scowls.

Joe takes a step back and holds his hands up. Nile notices the lavender and softens immediately.

“Is that for Nicky?”

“Yeah.” Joe swallows. “How is he?” 

“He’s...been better.”

Joe nods and looks to the side, wondering just how much Nicky disclosed to his friends. They’ve had mortal friends throughout the years, if only because Nicky was mortal as well. A few they’d let in on their secrets but not in a long time. 

Nile sighs loudly and he turns his attention back to her. 

“Look. I don’t know what happened between you two, but he was pretty shaken up yesterday.”

“I didn’t…” At Nile’s scowl, Joe amends his statement. “It was a misunderstanding. I have  _ no  _ intention of hurting him again.”

Nile takes a moment, sizes him up, and must come to some conclusion that he’s telling the truth because she nods and hands him a brown paper bag and a to go cup.

“What’s this?”

“His favorites.”

Joe smells the bag and smiles. “Vanilla latte and blueberry scone.”

Nile smiles at him and Joe’s thankful she doesn’t ask how he knows that.

“He lives upstairs. That.” She nods to the bag. “Will let him know I sent you.”

“Thank you, Nile.”

“Don’t make me regret this!” Nile shouts after him as he goes to leave.

“I won’t!” 

Joe finds the stairs leading to the second floor and smiles at the hanging plants and welcome mat that says  _ ciao _ at the front door. 

Nicky opens the door before Joe even knocks, almost like he was expecting Joe to stop by. 

Joe smiles and holds up his offerings. “Hi. I think we should talk?”

Nicky holds the door open further so Joe can walk inside and as he takes a look around he smiles warmly at the apartment that is so very  _ Nicky. _

“Nile gave me these.” Joe hands over the coffee and scone. “And I brought you these.”

Nicky takes the lavender and brings it to his nose to smell. He smiles a little, even though it’s sad.

“I guess I don’t have to tell you they’re my favorite, do I?” 

“I’d love to learn everything about you.” Joe blurts out instead of the answer Nicky  _ really  _ wants. 

Nicky takes that for what it is as he puts the lavender in a vase and then opens the brown paper bag and moans when he sees the scone. 

Joe chuckles. “You like your own baking that much?”

Nicky looks at him oddly and then shakes his head as he takes a bite. “I don’t make these, Frankie does.”

Joe pauses and then smiles as he remembers that  _ he  _ always made Nicolò scones, an old family recipe that puts…

“Brown sugar in the batter.” Nicky finishes and Joe realizes that he said the last part out loud. 

Joe smiles, sheepish, and holds up the book instead. 

“I wanted you to have this.”

“Why?”

“Well, frankly, it’s yours.”

Nicky nods and hands Joe a glass of water and Joe is grateful for something to do with his hands as he waits for Nicky to answer. 

Joe hands it to Nicky who runs his hands over the cover like it’s something special and precious.

“This was the only one I couldn’t find. The others, they’re not a true collection, different authors.” Nicky grins. “But I  _ knew _ they were all by the same person.”

“Did you?”

“Know it was you before the other day?”

Joe nods, wondering if Nicky’s been remembering his past lives his entire life.

“No. And before you ask I didn’t start...uhh, the, uhh, un ricordo, how do you say in English?”

“Memory.”

“Right, the memories didn’t start until we met the other day.”

“When we touched?” Joe remembers the jolt he felt, unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. 

“Sì.” 

“I’ve had these  _ feelings  _ my whole life, inklings, I think. Like with the books, the scones, things like that, but never actual memories before.”

Joe looks around the apartment and notices the tapestries and rugs that match the ones they have in their home in Malta. The artwork on the walls, reproductions of both Booker’s and Joe’s art. The same nine books of Joe’s that he has in the coffee shop. Little pieces of their lives together and Nicky had no idea.

“It’s all familiar to you?” Nicky asks him quietly and Joe nods.

“Will you tell me about it?”

“About what?”

“Our life...lives.” 

Joe looks shocked for a moment. “I thought you?”

“I want to hear it from you, if you’re willing?”

“Yes. Yes of course.” Joe smiles, pleased that Nicky’s willing to hear him out. “Where do you want me to start?”

“The beginning.”

“It’s quite a long story. I’ve been alive a long time.”

“I’d like to hear it. I need to...make sense of everything.” Nicky points to his head and Joe smiles.

“Alright. I’m pretty sure you killed me during the Crusades.”

Nicky laughs and Joe can’t help it, he laughs too. A thought occurs to Joe and he gasps.

“Is that why you were so cold to me when we first met?”

Nicky’s cheeks turn a bright pink as he ducks his head and Joe warms at the sight.

“I didn’t know what was happening. I was confused. Seeing things that couldn’t have been real, in languages I didn’t know I knew.” Nicky shrugs. 

“You know I don’t blame you, right? We’ve long since worked it out.”

Nicky gasps and Joe’s glad that he can read this version of Nicky. 

“The love of my life was of the people I’ve been taught to hate.” Nicky recites and then shakes his head and Joe steps closer, raises his hand to telegraph his movements. 

Nicky nods and Joe squeezes his hand, gasps as the buzzing returns but then settles. 

“I love you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“You’re right, I don’t know this version of you, but I know your heart. I know the pain you  _ still _ feel about what happened, but I’m telling you, the Nicolò I love has grown to realize the mistakes he made when he marched on Jerusalem.”

Nicky squeezes his hand before he steps back and Joe lets him go, stepping back a little himself. 

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell you about our lives together, and you tell me about you.”

“You want to know about me?”

“I want to know  _ everything.”  _

Nicky smiles and turns to put on a kettle. Joe warms at the thought that Nicky still loves tea even though he owns a coffee shop.

“Chamomile? I think we’ll be up a while.”

Joe nods and takes a sip of the tea when it’s done, smiling when he realizes it’s just the way he likes it. 

Joe walks over the couch and settles with a blanket as he gestures for Nicky to join him. Nicky chuckles softly and goes to sit down.

Joe immediately shares the blanket as they settle in. 

“I think I’d rather hear about you first, especially if you remember a lot of our lives.”

“I’m not that interesting.” 

“Nicolò.” Joe waits until Nicky looks at him. “You are the  _ most _ interesting person to me, always.”

Nicky blushes again and Joe’s enamored. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, he can’t wait to learn everything about this Nicky. 

**~~~**

When he leaves Nicky’s apartment the next morning, he’s smiling from ear to ear, with a spring in his step, even though he didn’t sleep.

They spent the rest of the day and all night talking, trading story after story. He knows they didn’t learn everything but he feels closer to Nicky than he ever has before, not realizing he was missing a partner that just  _ knew  _ things about him.

He  _ also  _ managed to get Nicky’s number and plans for an actual date tomorrow night, since all they ended up eating was leftovers. 

He’s giddy with the thought of dating Nicky. Of learning about all of the little things that make this Nicky decidedly his  _ own _ . 

Joe doesn’t know how he does it but he makes it through all of his lectures and office hours. He even makes it through dinner with the family, overjoyed to tell them about his night and plans for the next day. 

He wakes up happier than ever, eager for the day to end so he can take Nicky out on their date. 

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Booker comments as they make their way to Cup of Joe the next morning.

“It’s all so new, we’ve never  _ dated _ like this before.”

“You’ve dated.”

“But not like  _ this _ . Not where he  _ knows _ .” Joe knows he’s practically bouncing as they walk down the street, smiling from ear to ear. 

Booker chuckles and he shoves his brother lightly when he sees Nicky, Nile, and Frankie setting up their patio outside the coffee shop.

Joe also  _ knows _ he has a besotted look on his face because Booker gags and then groans.

“Oh god, it’s like that  _ already?” _

“I don’t know what you mean.” Joe says innocently and Booker smiles.

“It’s good to see you like this, brother.” 

Joe smiles warmly at Booker before he looks back at the trio outside the coffee shop. They’re just crossing the street and he calls out for Nicky. 

“Nicolò!”

But just as Nicky turns to smile at him, a car comes barreling down the road, completely out of control, and Joe can only watch in horror as the car hits the curb right in front of the coffee shop, flipping and careening right into the patio in a sickening crunch. 

“Nicolò!” Joe screams as others nearby scream and he and Booker run towards the wreckage. 

“Nicolò!” Joe slides to where Nicky was standing and sees him lying lifeless on the patio. He briefly touches Nicky’s forehead and looks around and sees Nile and Frankie lying at unnatural angles.

Nicky’s body is shielding them like he tried to push them out of the way. 

“Nicolò.” Joe croaks as Booker tries to pull him away.

“No. No!” 

“Joe. We have to call for help.”

“I can’t leave him!”

“Joe. He’s gone.”

“No! No!” Joe sobs as he cradles Nicky’s head. “No.”

“Yusuf.”

“ _ No.”  _ Joe knows he’s not breathing right, the hiccupping sobs making it harder to think.

“Nicolò, destati.” Joe sobs as he brushes Nicky’s shoulder softly. 

“Destati.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (official) Birthday Steph! Here is the happy ending I promised you. I hope your day is filled with chocolates and delicious Italian food. I love you!
> 
> Thank you for all the love on the first part! 
> 
> I certainly couldn't leave these two separated for long!

“Nicolò. Destati.” Joe tries again to shake Nicky to see if he’ll wake up. He glances over at Nile and Frankie, another sob threatening to tear him apart at the thought of all of them gone. 

Joe can tell that other witnesses have called the authorities and are checking on the driver but Joe can’t seem to leave Nicky’s side.

“Joe.” 

“No.”

“C’mon, we have to go.”

“I won’t leave him. Not like this.” Joe implores Booker to understand and the look on his face must do the trick because Booker nods and goes to help free Nile and Frankie from the rubble.

“Nicolò. Destati.” Joe whispers to Nicky, trying one last and his tears fall in earnest. 

He grabs Nicky’s head, wiping the blood off of his face, when he feels it. 

Nicky’s eyes open first, looking around, and as they land on Joe, Nicky’s gasps, a huge breath as his arms reach out and land on Joe’s.

Joe’s crying now as Nicky’s hand finds his and squeezes.

“Yusuf.” Nicky croaks and Joe smiles as he leans down to place his forehead against Nicky’s.

“Nicolò.” Joe whispers through his tears, running his hands up and down Nicky’s body to confirm he is in fact  _ alive _ .

Joe’s so focused on Nicky that he  _ almost  _ misses the twin gasps from Nile and Frankie and Booker’s swear in French.

“Sébastien?” Joe asks hesitantly and sees him nod once as Frankie rolls over to be sick. 

Nile and Frankie both look scared while Booker tries to reassure them that everything is okay and they’ll explain what happened. 

Joe turns back to Nicky who just looks serenely up at Joe. 

Joe shakes his head as a sob that sounds like a laugh escapes, completely unable to comprehend that Nicky is now immortal. 

He vaguely hears his phone and Booker’s phone ringing, mostly like Andy and Copley, and then he hears the sound of sirens approaching. 

“We’ll see you at the hospital.” Joe says quietly to Nicky who nods in understanding. 

“It’s destiny.” Nicky says as he grabs onto Joe’s hand again.

“Always.” 

**~~~**

Even though Joe  _ knows _ that Nicky, Nile, and Frankie are okay, hospitals still freak him out. He’s started pacing the waiting room while Booker talks to a nurse and barely manages to keep it together until he sees his family walking through the doors.

Joe hugs Andy like he hasn’t seen her in years, barely able to hold back the sobs that still wrack his body. He feels Quynh’s hand rubbing his back and looks over to see Booker and Copley embracing.

“You dreamed them?” Joe asks as they all separate.

“Nicky. And two women.” Andy responds for everyone. 

“Frankie and Nile. They own the coffee shop with Nicky.” Booker answers and Andy raises an eyebrow at Joe who shrugs.

“Nicolò always says it’s destiny that we meet.” 

“I think it’s destiny that  _ you two _ meet.” Andy smirks and Joe smiles at the familiar argument. 

He’s about to respond when Nicky, Nile, and Frankie are wheeled into the waiting room, all looking ready to leave.

“Already?” Joe asks as he jumps up to go to Nicky. 

Nile and Frankie stare at everyone and Joe looks around and makes a decision he hopes will satisfy everyone.

“Dinner. My place?”

Everyone nods and Joe helps Nicky out of the wheelchair while Booker helps Nile and Frankie. 

When they get back to his place everyone sits in familiar places as Andy starts explaining their long and sordid history to Nile and Frankie. 

By the time Andy is done and multiple take out pizzas have been eaten amongst everyone, Joe’s ready to head to bed but he doesn’t think he’ll be sleeping much tonight.

“So we really never die?” Nile says again, for what feels like the hundredth time. 

Andy’s been indulging her questions and Copley’s been trying his best, as the newest immortal to explain what needs to happen with their families. 

Frankie has left her wife to her questions as she peruses through Joe’s extensive record collection, eventually settling on Hozier’s newest album to play quietly in the background. 

Joe smiles at Nicky rummaging through Joe’s kitchen, getting coffee mugs and opening cabinets for sugar and drawers for spoons.

It makes something clench in Joe’s chest that Nicky not only feels at home in Joe’s space but that he knows where everything is.

“Need help?” Joe asks quietly as he leans against the counter and Nicky shakes his head and then pauses.

“Shit.” 

Joe laughs at Nicky cursing, a rare feat normally, and smiles.

“What?”

“I’m moving around your kitchen like I live here.”

“It’s okay.”

Nicky levels him with a  _ look _ and Joe backs down. 

“I’m actually a little shocked I know where everything is.”

“We’re creatures of habit.” At Nicky’s raised eyebrow, Joe amends his statement. “Well, at home at least. You set it up like this lifetimes ago, I’ve never been able to change it.” 

Nicky nods like he’s pleased with his past self and Joe smirks at him. 

“I’m glad you’ve kept up with some things.” 

“Honestly, you always come back with  _ some _ muscle memory, so it was just easier than having you rearrange everything.”

“Did I do that?” Nicky chuckles and Joe nods.

“Oh yes, I think it was the seventeen hundreds, maybe? Took one look at my flat and redid the whole thing, muttering the whole time about men.”

Nicky laughs with his whole body and Joe  _ loves  _ it. He wants to bottle it up and keep it. Or at least record it so he can always hear it.

“Sounds like me.” 

“Mmm.” Joe hums and smirks at Nicky’s scoff, pleased that they can joke around. 

“You know I was thinking about Malta.”

Joe turns to look at Nicky. “What time in Malta?”

Nicky just smirks at him, in his barely there smile, and Joe knows.

“ _ Oh, that time in Malta.”  _

Nicky laughs and then turns more serious. “Would you take me?”

“To Malta?”

“To  _ our home.”  _

Joe lets the words wash over him, warm and comforting, before he responds.

“I would like that.” Joe whispers and reaches out a hand to grab Nicky’s. 

Nicky takes his hand and squeezes back while making a small pleased noise.

“The semester ends in a couple of weeks, we can go then.”

Nicky nods and then cringes. “The coffee shop is going to need a lot of work.” 

Joe thinks back to the ruined patio and sighs.

“I can help.”

“What? Joe, no, we can’t take your money.” Joe’s about to respond when Nicky silences him with a  _ look _ . “And please do not tell me it is ours, it’s not, and you know it.”

“I won’t.” Joe sighs because he _ was _ going to. “I want to help though, let me.”

Nicky rolls his head to look at Joe and Joe pushes his shoulder into Nicky’s to have him look at their family. 

“If you’re willing, I have a guest room, you can live here, Nile and Frankie can move into your apartment, save on rent, and we can work something out for the patio.” 

“Why the guest room?” Nicky asks quietly.

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“I want you to.” 

Joe smiles and leans his forehead against Nicky’s. 

“Alright, then we can work out the details after Malta.”

“Not now?”

“Still owe you that date.” Joe somehow leans closer to Nicky, letting his arms wrap around him as he feels like he’s  _ home _ for the first time in thirty years.

“Okay, I can live with that.”

“Good to know.” Joe chuckles and Nicky snorts as they both start laughing. 

“C’mon, the masses wanted coffee and they won’t wait forever.”

“Well forever  _ is _ a long time.” 

“Forever with you will  _ never _ be long enough.”

“Incurable romantic.” Nicky whispers as Joe looks into his eyes, the familiar sentiment making him flush.

Instead of getting choked up or waxing poetic about Nicolò and his love for him, Joe leans forward and kisses him. 

Nicky moans softly into the kiss and Joe knows. 

_ He’s home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
